


Crumbling Bricks

by Cosbrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosbrarian/pseuds/Cosbrarian
Summary: Moments after the Battle of Hogwarts, emotions are running high.The Boy Who Lived professes his love for the girl who has never left his side.But the girl has a secret of her own...in the form of a pale, blonde wizard.(Summary by Caitlincheri28)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Crumbling Bricks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crumbling Bricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110548) by [Caitlincheri28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28). 



This lovely fic was written by Caitlincheri28 and narrated by me for Audio Fanfic Podcast. Please make sure to click over to her original fic and give it kudos!

[Audio Fanfic Podcast](https://soundcloud.com/audiofanficpod) · [HP: Crumbling Bricks by Caitlincheri28](https://soundcloud.com/audiofanficpod/hp-crumbling-bricks-by-caitlincheri28)


End file.
